In general, a portable electronic device can store and transmit data while performing wireless and wired communication. The portable electronic device may include various types of devices such as smart phone, E-book, digital camera, and tablet PC. Since the portable electronic device is carried and used by a user, the portable electronic device may be contaminated by sweat and body fluid of the user and surrounding contaminants. When the portable electronic device is contaminated, the portable electronic device may be harmful for the health of the user. Furthermore, when the user is exposed to the contaminated portable electronic device, the user may be infected by various viruses or germs.